The Morinozuka Gang
by DeathFrost
Summary: The Host Club plus leather equals trouble for Haruhi. Rating is for the host theme.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

Warning: This fic is Haruhi/Mori. Don't like, don't read.

**The Morinozuka Gang**

Haruhi was having one of those days. Tamaki had decided, with a little help from Kyoya, to hold a leather based theme for the host club. The result, while being surprisingly sexy, was also bordering on BD/SM.

Haruhi sighed and looked down at her clothes. Hikaru and Kaoru had outdone themselves with this outfit. Declaring that the theme simply would not work without a female, the host club had dressed her in a halter top that left little to the imagination and at the same time made her look like a boy dressed in girls clothing. The leather skirt and fishnet stockings had also been designed the same way.

Shifting where she stood waiting for the twins to finish arranging the leather beret in her slightly spiked hair, Haruhi took note that the calf high chained biker boots were relatively comfortable.

"Perfect." The twins took a step back to view their handy work. They had learned long ago that Haruhi refused to wear anything feminine unless it gave the impression that she was a boy, and not even Kyoya's threats to triple her debt would make her budge. So, Hikaru and Kaoru had cleverly designed the outfits to make girls think she was a boy, but at the same time any boys think she was a girl. That way, everyone got to enjoy Haruhi in girls clothing.

"Are you sure that the collar is necessary." Haruhi tugged on the studded collar that was attached to her shirt by a thin leather strip down the center of her chest. The metal ring in the center disturbed her. Despite being madly in love with Kyoya, Tamaki still claimed that she was his daughter. Kyoya, being in love with the bouncy blonde and having taken a liking to Haruhi, had humored Tamaki by becoming Haruhi's 'mother'. She wouldn't put it past either one to snap a leash on that little ring and try to lead her around with it.

Hikaru started smirking. "The collar is part of…"

"…a three part costume." Kaoru finished, his smirk mirroring Hikaru's.

"Three part…?" Haruhi started looking around to see who were the other two parts. Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't be since they were in leather collars, bracers, and pants that strung them together with intricate and multiple sets of chains.

Kyoya, like the twins, was shirtless. His leather pants were so tight she could see the outline of his well toned muscles. Contrary to Kyoya's usual meticulous appearance, jagged tears were strewn across the legs, giving everyone glimpse of the pale flesh that lay beneath. A leather riding crop rested on the table next to him while the end of a leash dangled from his fingers.

Haruhi shuddered at the sight wondering if it was for her. Moments later proved that she would not have be Kyoya's pet for the afternoon.

"HARUHI!!" Tamaki sprang from behind the curtain Kyoya had been standing in front of. He took one look at her apparel and raced toward, parka in hand, only to jerk backwards at the end of the leash. Kyoya clucked his tongue before twirling the riding crop in his fingers.

"Tama-chan, what did we speak about this morning?" Kyoya ran the leather down the right side of Tamaki's face when he turned to pout at him.

Haruhi turned away when Tamaki let out a whimper that was most certainly not of pain. _'That only leaves…'_

"Haru-chaaaan!" Haruhi barely had time to brace for the impact as the lolita-shota of the host club attached himself to her back pressing his left cheek against her right one.

"Hunny-senpai." Hunny let go of Haruhi's neck as she turned to face him. Hunny's outfit was true to his nature, impossibly cute. His leather beret had diamond studs (too rich for rhinestones) in the shape of a bunny that had one bent ear and a beret of its own, cocked at a similar angle to Haruhi's. The leather vest had a similar design on the back over a white puffy T-shirt was four sizes too big and drooped off one shoulder. The shirt was tucked in on one side showing off the leather pants that were also several sizes too big, held in place by a chain belt with a bunny dangly. To top off the look his pantlegs were scrunched up over a pair of biker boots that matched Haruhi's.

The thought ran through Haruhi's mind that Hunny looked like a child playing at biker. Her eye drifted to the figure approaching Hunny from behind and it clicked what part she would be playing in this theme.

While half of Hunny's outfit looked like Haruhi's, the other half was distinctly like Mori's. The white T-shirt that was so big on Hunny stretched tight over Mori's chest and abs, the end stopping at least an inch above his navel. The leather vest was just the right fit and Haruhi would bet half her debt that the design on the back wasn't a bunny. His tight leather pants were scraped but not cut with a chain belt that slipped slightly over his right hip. Haruhi's gaze dropped to his boots. Knee high steel toed with a single metal ring held on each side of his ankles with leather straps.

It took Haruhi a minute to register that Mori had stopped in front of them and was handing Bun Bun, complete with leather cap and vest, to Hunny.

"Thank you, Takashi." Hunny smiled at his cousin before turning to look at Haruhi, then back to Mori. "We look alike." Haruhi swore that Hunny's smile got a little brighter at the tought before two identical arms slid over her shoulders and pinned her between the devils of Ouran.

"Have you figured out what your part is, Haruhi?" Kaoru's grin got wider.

Hikaru mimicked his brother. Then they both snapped to attention and looked straight at Mori. "Congratulations on your beautiful new wife and son, Mori-senpai." And with that, the twins disappeared.

Mori blinked before turning to look at the bewildered Haurhi.

Hunny stared up at them both before smiling. "So this means Haruhi and Takashi are my Mommy and Daddy!" Hunny turning to look toward the twitching lump of flesh at Kyoya's feet, taking note of the foam coming from his mouth. "Does that mean Tama-chan is my grandpa now?"

A horrified wail erupted from the limp form on the floor a moment before the doors to the Host Club swung open and no more could be said on the matter.

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

The theme went off without a hitch. Haruhi had played the role of Hunny's "Mommy" along side Mori, Hunny's "Daddy".

It amazed her that even though she didn't act any different in or out of the costume, the customers still thought they were the perfect family. Kyoya had complimented her on the playing the part of the tough and rumble 'Mother figure', fiercely protective of her family, while Mori played the caring, doting 'Father figure', tamed by the fierce woman and caretaker of their son while 'Mother' fights the battles.

"If I hear one more question about if I knife fight for fun, I'm going to strangle Kyoya with Tamaki's leash." Haruhi tugged at the leather ties that held her top together and gave a frustrated sigh when they wouldn't loosen.

One of Hunny's customers had tripped behind Haruhi's chair and dumped the tea down her back across the ties. By the time she had cleaned up the mess with Mori's help, the tea had dried and true to it's nature the leather appeared unharmed. Too bad she hadn't known that Hikaru and Kaoru had used raw leather for her outfit.

Haruhi sighed again. Water + raw leather equalled shrunken leather. She didn't have a choice. She'd have to walk home in her out fit and get her dad to cut the ties in the back when she got home.

'_At least the others are already gone.' _Haruhi thanked Kami for small blessings. Since she usually stayed late to finish her homework in the Hosting room, the others had left as soon as they changed calling a good night to Haruhi, while Hunny gave her a quick hug and thank you for being his 'Mommy'.

Gathering her bag and uniform, Haruhi contemplated putting it on over the leather before discarding the idea at the thought of the leather rubbing against the expensive fabric and causing it to wear thin.

The sky was darkening as she stepped from the school gate and turned toward her home. The streets darkened rapidly as she strolled not realized the sway her boots gave her walk.

Haruhi heard the sound of steps behind her, pausing at the sound before deciding she was being silly and continued toward home. The three men that stepped into her path however refused to be brushed away.

"Looky what we've got here, boys?" The leader swaggered forward when Haruhi stopped, the blank look of curiosity on her face being red as unconcerned disdain by the hoodlums. The leader looked her over once more, noting the battle scars (cleverly placed by the Hitachiin's) and tears in the leather. He, of course, had no idea that they weren't real. Hikaru and Kaoru never did second best work. "Who you run with sugar? I don't recognize the symbol as being one from 'round here."

Haruhi's beret sported the symbol for the Morinozuka clan that had been printed on Mori's vest at the club. Haruhi being Haruhi answered simply.

"It's the Morinozuka's."

The leader froze before turning to look at his second. "Morinozuka's, huh?" The leader turned back to Haruhi. He knew the Morinozuka clan was one of the best fighters in the world. Girls from every street gang wanted to snag one of the brothers. None of them had ever been able to get within ten feet of either. "I don't think I believe you." The leader started approaching Haruhi again, slipping a knife from behind his back. "Why don't you tell me which one you belong to? I'll carve his name into that pretty skirt when I cut it offa you."

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, the silken voice answering him the last thing he heard. "Me."

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

Kyoya sipped his coffee in glee while reading the morning paper. It reported that the gangs in the area were clearing out faster than the police could count them. Evidently, word on the street was that the baddest gang in town had been taken down by a diminutive woman in leather. And that messing with her meant messing with her giant boyfriend. No names were given but the description of the girl was uncanny. He wondered if Mori-senpai had let Haruhi go home after that. After all, the Morinozuka men couldn't let their heir's fiancé beat up the local riff raff on her own.


End file.
